raised by snakes (my version
by drammon
Summary: my own version of raised by snakes the original is done by lord chrono. this is when they vist the zoo for dudleys tenth birthday (going to make dudley a year older than harry) please read and review so i can make better changes to this story and check out my other one.
1. Chapter 1

What if the dursleys took dudley and harry to the zoo when they were younger and meet the same snake but was more protective. I got this idea from reading Lord-Chrono 's story 'a snake's family' i don't own anything but my own interpretation of this the idea belongs to Lord-Chrono and harry potter belongs to j.k. Rowling so enjoy. P.s my only knowledge of harry potter is from reading the fanfics i have not seen the movies besides half of the first one so excuse me if i get some things wrong. I'm still going to continue with raised by digimon i promise.

Well here we go. I did get permission to do this from lord-chrono

Chapter one

BANG BANG "FREAK get up and make us breakfast and don't forget to make extra for my dudders since it's his special day" aunt petunia screeched to me through the door of my 'room' which is just there old broom closet which they still us to hold their cleaning supplies even though they have me do everything in this house. I sigh and put on my glasses and then push my door open. I walk out in clothes 4 times my size and then went towards the kitchen began to cook and extra large helping of bacon, eggs, sausages, and a lot of coffee for uncle vernon who is as bloated as a fully grown walrus with legs like a baby elephant. He then placed three plates onto the table one for petunia with a regular portion of bacon eggs and sausages, his uncle was given enough to feed 3 and a half people and dudley's plate had enough to feed 2 and a half people while he had to wait until they finished for the scrapes.

"Boy go get dudley's presents from the shed if you don't have them here in 5 minutes you'll be getting the belt and no food for 2 weeks" vernon told him he then rushed outside to the shed and grabbed 3 presents at a time to have it done in less time. He brought all 36 presents in with half a minute to spare and just as he heard stomping coming down the stairs " happy 9th birthday my little dudders there's food in the kitchen and your presents are in the living room." petunia said and dudley began to count his present's at the pace of a 5 year old he than finally gets to the thirties after 2 minutes " 31….32….33…..34…...35…...36 WHAT 36 PRESENTS THAT'S THREE LESS THAN LAST YEAR " before dudley could start his insane tantrum petunia then said " we're going to the zoo today and while we come back we'll buy 2 more presents"(i don't know the correct amount of presents he actually received and was going to receive after the zoo trip but i knew it was 39 so i mixed it up) "so that's" dudley then started counting again which was another 2 minutes lost in there lifespans "38""plus the trip to the zoo is another present"replied petunia "so …. 39?" dudley answered with a question which he received a nod from petunia he calmed down instantly and began devouring the food.

2 hours later

Harry was excited because not only was he 'forced' to come to the zoo he was able to stay out of his room where he was usually locked up in when the dursleys would go out for the day leaving him with no food or water. He was thrilled to see all of the different animals like foxes, elephants, meerkats, etc…. The dursleys and harry just entered the reptile house and were standing in front of a python's cage the python was pure black and looked to be about 11 to 12 feet in length. Dudley had his face in front of the case for an entire minute before a look of boredom crossed his face "why won't this thing move" he looked at vernon and then asked in anger "make this thing move now" and vernon then banged on the glass window to the python and when it didn't move the dursleys went to the next one will harry stayed with the python "sorry about that they only follow the way of being rude" harry said to the python and to his surprise the snake's head moved towards him and showed its acidic green eyes to harry and just stared at him.

" um… sorry but do you understand me" harry asked and the snake replied with a nod of its head " sorry this is the first time i'm talking to a snake so i'm just curious. Has anyone else try to talk to you." harry asked and his answer was a shake of the snake's head " well it's the first for me to have a conversation with someone without them ordering me around" the snake tilted his head to the side asking the silent question he answered " i'm kinda like you trapped forced to live somewhere and have orders to do things thrown at me" points to his relatives receiving a knowing look from the snake "and live in a room even smaller than some of the cases here, forced to live of the scraps of leftover food i'm forced to cook, clean everything, called freak and boy everyday" harry said and then looked at the snake who was shocked well as shocked a snake can look " this talk alone is one of the most friendliest ones i ever had i just wish i could understand you, i have to leave soon but i'm just wondering if you wanna be friends" harry asked the snake shock its head harry looked heart broken until it saw the snake's tail write something in the dirt and what he saw almost made him shed tears, in the dirt it said family before the snake wiped it away with its tail and held it to the glass window to which harry did to feeling happier than he ever felt.

Dudley looked over at the pythons case and say that it moved and rushed towards the case forcefully pushing/hitting harry to the ground and pushed his face towards the glass " mum, dad look at what the snake is doing" while his face was smushed onto the glass the python was angry at the fat little walrus on two legs for pushing the hatchling onto the ground and wanted to strike at the kid, when harry sat up he looked over and glared angrily at dudley and suddenly the glass covering the pythons case disappeared, no not just the pythons all of the snakes cases glass disappeared. Dudley then screamed in fear and fell in petunia screeched and vernon paled dramatically.

The pythons face rose just when the fat walrus fell in smelling the new air and smells ' i'm free at last' the python thought and then slithered out of its confinement and once he was out he turned his head to harry and slithered to his family sticks together no matter what the python hissed to harry and then slithered onto him and giving him a hug, well as best as a hug a snake can give. Harry feels what the snake is doing and wraps his arms around the snake which causes a light eire blue to glow around the two no one saw to frightened by the snakes freed from there cages. When the glow died down harry hissed back to the python with tears rolling down his cheek my family crying more at finally getting what everyone wanted a family.

Dudley started climbing out of the pythons case all wet, the other snakes did the same but started slithering towards harry, everyone in the reptile house started running out of here leaving harry the dursley's and the snakes. When dudley finally got out of the pythons case he was brought into a hug with vernon and petunia they then froze hearing the python that the freak was hugging hissing louder this boy is our hatchling now our family and we will protect him harry understood what he said, all the snakes hissed louder and gathered around harry preparing to attack anyone who gets close to there hatchling agreed, family all the snakes hissed causing them all including harry to glow an eerie blue for a few moments.

The dursley's saw it happening and when the glow died down petunia screeched at harry causing all the snakes to hiss threateningly at her not noticing she screamed at him "stop this right you .. you … freak" she screeched at him.

Vernons face was as red as a fresh tomato his eyes showing un ending rage " if you don't stop this now freak you'll be lucky to live at all when we get back home" vernon yelled at him. Dudley was terrified and tried to climb back into the empty python case thinking it was safer and started rocking back and forth. The doors to the reptile house slammed open revealing 6 snake wranglers flooded into the building wearing thick clothes to stop the snakes from biting them. When other snakes saw them they started slithering to harry the wranglers thinking that they were going to attack the boy one of them grabbed one of the younger ones and gripped it hard."NO DONT HURT THEM PLEASE DON'T HURT MY FAMILY" harry screamed at them the wranglers looked towards the dursleys and saw no snakes near them and one of them started gripping harder on the snake's neck which caused a hiss of pain to come out of its mouth. Harry even angrier than before hisses let my family go and suddenly the wranglers arm that was choking the snake was on the floor and the man suddenly began to scream noticing hi arm on the ground. The little snake began to slowly slither towards harry, when she was close enough harry picked her up softly concerned about his new family member.

harry hissed are you alright little one the snake only shuddered and suddenly stopped moving altogether. No no please no harry's check then had tears coming down it again realising that he has lost a family member and then looked at the wranglers in rage which was followed by angry hissings from the snakes "how dare you kill one of my family i'll kill you" harry screams but the wranglers heard was the man's scream that his arm was gone. The python that was hugging harry hissed to him calm down little hatchling we always avenge family and suddenly 20 snakes raced towards the dursleys but petunia jumped into the pythons case before they got to her but the snakes got to vernon and began to bite him multiple times. Petunia was holding dudley who kept saying "go away ….. Get away." vernon collapsed in under a minute and began foaming in the mouth and died there and then.

Harry just wanted to disappear from this place with his new family and be somewhere far far away. All the snakes felt the distress of there new hatchling and began wrapping themselve around him like a giant comforting blanket of snakes then with a very loud pop they disappeared from the reptile house and where in some kind of forest and then feel asleep tired from what they just did.

3 hours later

The magic ministry received a report of the boy who lived harry potter had used a slicing hex at a local zoo in london. The minister of magic, fudge was in panic due to hearing that harry potter was becoming the next dark lord after getting rid of the other because he was an obstacle. He was in a meeting with 10 of his most trusted auror's "HEAD TO THE ZOO NOW AND BEGAN DOING A FULL INVESTIGATION OF WHAT HAPPENED AND I WANTED THIS DONE YESTERDAY" yelling at them before they popped away leaving a praying fudge hoping that potter only used the hex to protect himself and wasn't becoming like or worse then you-know who.

There were several pops and 10 auror's appeared outside of the reptile house " okay you five go to harry's home and check if there was something in his living arrangements that would make him do this while the other five of us will begin interrogating the people who were present" said one of the captains who received a nod from the other five before they popped to 4 privet drive little whinging surrey. The other five began interrogating the wranglers and petunia about what happened they saw the fat child still in the pythons old case who looked like he went insane from traumatic stress of what happened. After getting there answers they modified everyone's memory and made them think that they were cleaning out the cages and released all the snakes back to there respective homes. They kept an eye on petunia believing that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

While they were trailing petunia the other five aurors were searching for a reason why the boy would do this. They were using spells that would check for residual magic (children with magic would usually 'bleed' out magic due to there core more susceptible to there surroundings e.x injury, treatments, emotions etc…) and what level it was at (a happy one would be around 4-6 on the scale since they can't stop magic flow.)

They couldn't find any residual magic around the house and were wondering if they made him sleep outside. Some of them began to move outside while one of them stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. The captain here then looked towards there newest aurors was looking at the cupboard " you don't have to look there no one would put a child in a cupboard" the captain who had a peg leg and a magic eye. " but didn't you say that we should look everywhere no matter wha- wait what sir i'm getting a strong sign of magical residual over here" the new auror said towards the captain " what open the door and lets see whats in there" the captain said hoping that this wasn't where harry slept. "Yes sir" and when the door was opened they saw a residual count of fifteen which either meant that the child was really powerful or injured a lot.

4 hours later

Moody was giving his report to minister fudge and showing the memories of the snake wranglers. " minister this shows that the boy is a parselmouth and was trying to protect the snakes." " yes but why would he say 'don't hurt my family when the snakes weren't even close to the dursley's" fudge asked " well it appears that the dursleys were abusing starving and making the boy work like a common house-elf" moody replied. " and how did you find this out moody" fudge asked the all important question "veritaserum" moody muttered to which fudge slammed his hands on the table and got up "WHAT! You used THAT on a muggle without permission…." fudge was then interrupted by moody " the boy had a residual count of 15!15! I had to know what was really happening and petunia wasn't giving me straight answers." moody yelled back to the minister who was shocked at what he said and then sat back down " you ….. You did the right thing moody thanks. They weren't what harry was referring to when harry said to stop hurting his family" minister said in a low voice seemingly more depressed about what was happening to the magical words saviour "i believe harry thinks of the snakes as family because he only attacked that wrangler because he was hurting one of the snakes, i believe he trust's the snakes more than anyone else sir". "I see this isn't good" fudge said. " why was potter placed n the dursleys i mean it seems that they always hated magic and anything magic related." moody asked " well it was dumbledore who stressed that it was important that harry should be with his family and that there were blood wards protecting him around the house."

To be continued

Hoped you liked it please R&R the next chapter of raised by digimon will be released sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Raised by snakes chapter 2

Hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Please R&R about what I could do better with this fanfic or if I have anything wrong with the plot beside harry being younger. So without further ado here is the next chapter. I don't own harry, potter j.k rowling does. This fanfic was first done by lord-chrono.

Parseltongue ~...~

(Forest)

Trees as far as the eye can see and as tall as the sky. Sunshine is making its way through the leaves and lands on a green scaled snake that is surrounded by other snakes. They appear to be sleeping and there was a figure sleeping with them a child that was covered with snakes from his shoulder to his waist. The child had shaggy brown hair with glasses. He was the infamous boy who lived harry, potter, he was with his new family and he was having one of the best sleep he's probably had in years he had a smile on his face the entire time he was sleeping not wanting to wake up but that would happen later as a huge black python slithered up to Harry's sleeping head and began nudging him awake.

~Come on hatchling we gotta go it's not safe out here in the open~ the python hissed to a very sleepy harry. Harry nodded and then began getting up gently while being careful with his family since they were still sleeping on him, he gently picked them up and placed them on the ground and watched as they slithered apart. ~okay but where are we gonna go that's safe~ Harry asked they large python to which he replied ~I have talked to the snakes around here and they tell us that our ancient relative the basilisk lives in a cave not so far from here, she may be willing to let us stay with her, but I must warn you hatchling you cannot look her in the eyes or you will die~ the python hissed to harry. ~Okay~ Harry hissed back to the python slightly afraid of the basilisk, but fully trusting his family.

2 hours later

Harry and his family have been walking for a while now in the forest until they got to the entrance to the basilisk's cave and just as the python slithered an inch into the entrance a loud angry hissed boomed through the cave echoing right out of it ~who dares enter my home s speak now or prepare to die.~ the python hissed back ~please great basilisk we are just a large family of snakes looking for a home to raise our hatchling that we rescued from some nasty humans , will you come out and inspect us.~ ~so be it~ was hissed back the python turned towards Harry ~close your eyes hatchling and don't open them until I say so.~ Harry nods and closes his eyes he then hears something huge slithering on the ground he knows it's the basilisk and does his best to keep his eyes closed.

The basilisk slithers out of the cave and looms over the family of snakes it then looks over and spots a human and narrows its eyes and hisses angrily ~how dare you lie to me why do you have a human with you and a wizard one no less I should kill you all right here and now for this!~ and to the snakes and basilisks surprise harry hisses back ~please great basilisk this is my family don't kill them we will leave you just don't hurt them~ the basilisk was shocked hearing the wizard hiss in parstel it then recomposes itself and began leaning its head down so it was just in front of harry's face and then hisses ~if you speak like a snake and it is true that this is your family then look into my eyes and you shall be fine but if this is a wizarding trick then you shall die and I will eat you~ ~okay but please leave my family (gestures to the snakes) alone they haven't done anything to harm you is this acceptable~ harry hissed pleadingly towards the basilisk. ~yes~ the basilisk hisses back and Harry opens his eyes to see glowing yellow eyes staring at him unblinking. harry just stares back at the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen ~you have very beautiful eyes miss I wish that I could have eyes like yours or any of my families eyes they would make me feel more like family with everyone here~ Harry hisses to the basilisk and began wondering how he knew that the basilisk was a female.

The basilisk saw he was telling the truth and was slightly taken aback by it since most wizards hate snakes due to them being considered dark by the wizarding council. She hisses back to harry ~I see you're telling the truth young speaker but I must ask how do you know what gender I am?~ she asked. ~I have always known how to tell I don't know how but I am just able to, miss how can I look into your eye's without dying I thought that was supposed to happen when humans look in your eyes~ Harry hissed/asked. The basilisk thought about it and then looked around and saw his family and understood why ~well you survived looking into my eyes because you are a snake young hatchling you said that this is your family, little speaker, ~ ~yes~ Harry hissed back. ~well then that makes you my family now my little hatchling~ the basilisk hissed back emphasizing the 'my'. ~is that alright with you~ the basilisk asked, ~does that make you my mother then~ Harry asked/hissed to the basilisk ~only if you're okay with it~ the basilisk said to harry which caused a trail of fresh tears to fall out of his eyes and then hugged the giant basilisk hissing ~yes, yes, thank you~ he cries out happily which causes the basilisk to look at him like her true hatchling and gently starts nuzzling him to calm his tears.

After a few minutes harry stopped crying and the basilisk hissed towards the family ~you are welcome to stay with me but be careful we are still in wizarding territory, not my choice of a lair, I was forcefully placed here and had a seal on so I cannot leave this forest or else I will burn~ she hissed ~well if you want to stay with me then follow me I'll show you to where I live~ she then turns around and slithers back into the cave with her new hatchling and a family of snakes. The cave was filled with stalactites with water constantly dripping down from them in a calming pattern. ~this is your new home now, I welcome you here~ she hissed then turned towards Harry ~you said you wanted to have eyes like us hatchling.~she asked Harry to which he nodded and hissed back ~yes if I had eyes like yours then I would be more like family~ he hissed sadly nearing the end wishing to be more like his family here. The basilisk nodded ~well there is a way for you to truly become my hatchling but you will need a father do any of want to be this hatchlings father?~ she asked the snakes and the black python instantly slithered over and onto Harry hissing ~I will be his father~ which caused Harry to smile brightly and hug the big python who hugged back tightly.

~okay you shall gain two forms one of a basilisk and one of a python since you will be our son they will be your main forms, other snakes can join in now and you will gain there forms as well, you may gain some sort of creature inheritance through this which I will explain to you later. But this is very dangerous you may or may not ever be able to become human again do you still wish to do this hatchling~ she hissed to harry who nodded with a look determination ~I don't care if I lose this form forever as long as I am with my family as a snake I would gladly take any risk no matter what~ he hisses to the basilisk who smiles and gently nuzzles harry's cheek like a mother would her own. ~ okay then hatchling can you tell me what your name was she hisses to harry. ~my name is Harry Potter~ harry hisses back, ~no that was your name after this you will be reborn as our hatchling and be given your new name after all is done~ she hisses then slithers towards a pool of water ~once we start this we cannot stop so hatchling don't fight back just accept this and it will go smoothly~ she hisses to harry.

The basilisk leans over the pool of water and sheds a black tear into the water which turns the water from a calming crystal blue to a sizzling black water. ~I Amaterasu her by adopt harry potter in both blood and form as his mother~ she hisses and leans over the pool and adds three drops of her blood and venom from her fang which cause the black pool sizzle even louder and turned an acidic green. The python slithers forward ~ I Raimundo her by adopt harry in both blood and form as his father~ he hisses letting three drops of venom and blood fall from his fangs. One by one all the snakes do the same but only say, family, since he already has parents as they each dropped there blood and venom into the pool kept on sizzling and then began turning into a misty white. now hatchling you must enter the pool~ amaterasu hisses but looks at harry with sadness in her eyes ~this will hurt harry and I'm sorry for that but you cannot fight against I really wish there was another way to do this so you wouldn't get hurt she hisses sadly harry gave his soon-to-be mother a reassuring hug and hisses I'll accept this pain to become your true hatchling I said no matter the risk well pain means nothing then the joy I will have as being both yours and raimundos son, mother he hisses then starts walking into the pool not noticing amaterasu shedding tears of joy at finally having her very own hatchling.

Harry walks into the pool. It feels warm tingly and inviting after getting about waist high into the pool he was sucked right down into the depths of the misty white water, he felt like he was drowning but didn't struggle following his mother's words and then suddenly let out a breath and began breathing in the strange white substance. And the pain began immediately after that, his lungs felt like they were burning and his bones were snapping and breaking, being remade into his new form he opened his eyes and then felt them being struck by millions of needles he then passed out due to the pain the pool began changing colour over and over faster than the eye can see.

2 hours later

After what seemed like forever the pool began started shrinking and shrinking until it was completely absorbed by harry's new body. Harry awoke trying to move his arms but he didn't feel them he turned his head around and saw that head no more arms or legs just a long scaly tale. Amaterasu looked down onto the dark emerald green basilisk with black diamonds on its back and hiss ~i Amaterasu her by name you Salazar James Slytherin son to me and Raimundo~ and with that a bright flash went through the cavern completing the ritual. ( harry will now be referred to as Salazar or James from here on) amaterasu looked down to her hatchling and saw that he had her eyes and was smiling. She slithered towards her son and began nuzzling him. I am happy to say that it was a complete success my little hatchling come we must go and let you rest we shall begin your training in both your basilisk and python forms tomorrow she hisses to her son and helps him move to his family as he hears a hissing cheer from his family he sheds some tears finally he belongs somewhere. He fell asleep at his mother's side curled up right by her. Over the next three months he learned how to hunt, use his venom, and how to transform between all of his snake forms. But he mainly uses his basilisk and python forms.

(Hogwarts: dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was pacing around his office in frustration, why was he, well because he lost the boy who lived harry potter. Auror's had come in earlier to tell him about what happened before saying that there going to be doing a widespread search for the child he would have found the boy sooner but the tracking charms he placed on him were taken off of the boy or destroyed. He planned to have Fawkes search for him but the phoenix has been pecking at him mercilessly if he ever got close the only hope he has now is to wait for the Hogwarts letters to be sent and finally have his weapon back within his grasp. 'Soon, soon i will have the boy here and returned to the Dursleys i need a weapon who will die fighting against Voldemort once he returns it is after all for the greater good' dumbledore said to himself, then finally sitting down and grabbing a handful of the undrugged lemon drops he keeps hidden under his desk. Fawkes just looked at dumbledore with sadness knowing that his partner has lost his way and then snapped the severely weakened familiar bond with him and leaving dumbledore's office without the old coot knowing. ' might as well wait until a month before the boys 11th birthday, he's gonna need all the help he can get to defend himself from the old coot but for know i'll just fly around maybe find and learn some things to give to the boy to help him' thought Fawkes as he flew off into the night to never be seen again until a month before Salazar's 11th birthday.

(the snakes sanctuary)(4 months before Salazar's eleventh birthday)

The past three days James has been trying to transform into his human form but seeing as it is more difficult due to having a hard time remembering how he looked as a human ~i can't do it mom it's too hard~ James hissed towards his mother. ~well why don't you try thinking about how you want to look like~ hissed his father. ~okay dad i'll try~ hissed james and a minute later the emerald scaled snake with black diamonds on its back transformed into a boy with dark brown/ black hair, he still had his trademark lightning bolt scar above his right eye, he now had slightly paler skin than before, one of his eye's are a mesmerizing emerald (right eye) his other eye is a bright glowing yellow ( left eye) he also had some black and white snake scales ( his parents scale colour) on his wrist that could be mistaken as a tight bracelet he looked down and saw that he had hands and feet he went over to one of the ponds and looked himself over and was shocked at what he saw.~is this me~ he asked his parents his mother answered ~yes it is and you still have one of my eyes~ she hissed mockingly towards his father. ~but i have your eyes in all my forms except for dads~ he hisses back at his mother who would always gloat at how he favors her look more than his dad's. ~well now that we have figured out how to turn you human you must be prepared to speak in the human tongue again if you are to attend the school that you're supposedly going to~ his father hisses to him. ~do I have to go can't I stay here and have you guys teach me~ James hisses he doesn't remember that much from being human except all the pain and suffering he endured when he was younger. ~yes you must you need to learn to control your magic we can only teach you parsel magic which won't be enough. Don't worry the school is near, you should also get an owl to deliver mail to us when you can't come and see us,remember to put charms on the owl so that he/she doesn't get intercepted and we will write back i am pretty efficient in writing the parcel language on paper in my lamia form~ his mother hisses to him ~and if the old man with the white beard tries to force you into something or tries to look through your memories direct it to the fake ones you made. Remember never be alone with him.~ james nodded then asked ~but how am i going to get the school supplies if i don't even have the money for it~ james hisses to his mother and father ~don't worry just go to the bank ask the wizards for directions there and do a inheritence check you still have your birth parents blood in you and when your in human form that's the only blood that they will see, you must show the goblins respect because they look after everything in your vault which includes your heirlooms and house deeds and they can only be accessed by you or your permission for someone else.~ his mother then begins to hiss to him sadly ~i'm sorry to say this but you might not celebrate your birthday here we don't want those wizards to know where you live and hunt us and force you back to those disgusting humans, so 2 weeks from your birthday head to diagon and rent a room for yourself in one of the buildings, bring your father as well you will have him with you to celebrate, i'm sorry we can't celebrate your birthday here my little hatchling~ she begins to nuzzle her son in sorrow due to not being able to celebrate her son's birthday and tries to reassure him seeing his saddened. ~why don't you and your father go hunting that always helps you clear your head~ she hissed, James nodded albeit sadly and turned into his python form as he and his father went out hunting for there dinner leaving his mother alone in the cave. ~i just wish i could do more for him without this seal around this damn cave i could be with him every step of the way~ she hisses sadly and curls up where she is and falls asleep waiting for her son to come back from hunting.

To be continued

Please leave some reviews on how I can make this better thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

Sorry for not updating in such a long time i got sidetracked, just want to let you know that i will be updating my stories more frequently now. Now i'm not that good with how the story is written and am wondering if any of you would be a beta to this story and any of my others, if you would like to then please p.m me. Well that's enough from me i'm gonna let enjoy what i thought up and wrote. Please R&R.

~...~ parseltounge

"..." regular speaking

(...) animal speaking

'...' thinking

( 2 months before salazar's 11th birthday)

Salazar was spending most of his time with his mother since it will be the last time that he will see her in a long was currently laying by her side enjoying the feeling of his mother's scales on his skin. They stayed like this for hours talking about the past, and laughing at the memories that they have made over the short time they have been together. The were enjoying the peace, but suddenly there was the flapping of wings being heard heading their way. Salazar and his family became stiff and prepared to strike the unknown being when it came in sight. After a minute a red and gold feathered bird flew into the center of the cavern. It flew towards the center in front of salazar and his mother. The snakes were prepared to strike until the bird spoke, " i mean no harm i'm just looking for harry or as you call him salazar." as the bird spoke many were wondering what kind of bird was this but three, and they grew more weary of the phoenix. "I'm not going to take him away i just want to offer my apologies, since it was my former wizard's fault for him being left with those abominations" the phoenix says not holding back the hiss towards former wizard and abomination. Salazar and his parents look at each other before salazar noods, you see after training with his snake senses his sense of smell as gotten so strong that he can smell when someone lies.

Salazar stands up and walks to the phoenix, " i accept your apology phoenix, i would like to know your name since you already know mine." salazar tells the phoenix who nods " my name is fawkes young one i have severed my familiar bond with dumbledore my former wizard, he lost the light he used to hold and now only cares about his ' greater good' which sadly cost you your parents lives and your childhood." fawkes replies sadly still feeling bad about how his oldest friend lost his way. " i have been traveling this past year to learn about the different forms of magic i have studied in america, japan, egypt, korea, and many other areas around the world, i did this to help prepare you for what he might have you do, will you be alright with me teaching you all of this?" fawkes asks salazar since it was his answer that will allow him to be taught. Salazar turns to his parents who are thinking about it, and after a few minutes they nod to their son to accept fawkes's offer. " i would like for you to teach me fawkes, i'm wondering if we could start with the theoretical stuff for now and then after i get my wand we can practise with doing the spells, do you know of any good wand shops/craft shops outside of britain, i want something that isn't connected to the ministry here." salazar says to fawkes who nods " i while take you to either the one in egypt or japan since they both hold the best shop for wands/staffs. During this month i will be teaching you japanese spells and a few from hogwarts before moving on we will begin tomorrow okay." he (fawkes) replies to salazar before flying to one of the stone pillars connected to the wall in a horizontal angle.

1 month later

Salazar has finished learning the theory behind most of the spells he's learnt from fawkes. He feels ready to get his wand and start practising his spell casting. He was prepared for today, he is going to both the egypt magic alley, and japan's magic alley. He's really glad that fawkes taught him the spell to understand and speak all languages. He's in his room putting on some clothes which are a bit too small for him but he'll buy some more when he's in either of the magic alleys.

~are you ready to go salazar, we have much to do and not so much time to do it~ he hear's his father's hissing and nods to him.~yes, dad i'm ready, i'm gonna say goodbye to mother first before we go.~ salazar hisses back to his father as he feels him slither up his body and wraps around his (salazar) shoulder. Salazar then heads to the center of the cave where his mother is waiting. Salazar enters the area, and sees his mother he walks up to her and hugs her. ~i'm leaving now mom, i'll see during the break, if not over the summer, i love you.~ salazar hisses to his mother as he feels her nuzzle his head.~i'll miss you my little hatchling, remember to get yourself checked at gringotts, also before heading to the other magic alleys head to knockturn alley it's in diagon, you should also buy an owl, don't worry we won't eat him/her, i love you my little one~ amaterasu say's to salazar coiling around him tightly in her own version of a hug. She uncoils herself from him just as fawkes enters. ( _you ready to go salazar_ ) fawkes ask him, salazar nods as he says his final goodbye to everyone saying he'll be back for winter or summer. Fawkes than flies to one of his shoulder's. ( _can you cast the glamour spell i taught you to change how we look, the reason why is because some of dumbledore's men go to the leaky cauldron daily and would recognise me as his familiar and you due to your scar_ ) fawkes says into salazar's ear. He nods and casts the spell, changing himself to look like an 18 year old with short white hair, his eyes stay the same, he makes fawkes look like a sparrow. They then apparate outside of the leaky cauldron while casting the notice-me-not charm so they don't shock the unsuspecting mundanes.

They are now outside of the leaky cauldron the mundanes don't notice them. They enter the doors to see dusty old pub filled with people drinking. They head to an empty space the bartender comes to them. " hello there sir what can i do for you" the bartender asks, " could you open the gate to diagon alley for me please my wand was recently damaged i want to have it checked by ollivander, i fear that it won't open the gate, do you mind" salazar asks. The bartender nods" give me a few seconds i'll be right there i just have to grab these empty mugs. Wait for me outside of the backdoor over there." salazar nods his thanks for both the man falling for his lie and for him opening the gate. He heads out the back door and is meet with a brick wall, he leans on one of the side walls waiting for the bartender. The door opens as the bartender comes out. " here we go" he sees the bartender tap on the bricks in a certain pattern, salazar memorises the pattern. The bricks begin to move showing an alley that has very few people out on the streets. "There you go, hope you get your wand fixed" the bartender says to him while he enters diagon alley, he nods and says thanks before the gate closes.

Salazar is now looking at the different shops in diagon and see's a darker alley to his left. ' so thats knockturn alley i wonder why the british ministry of magic keeps it if they hate the dark arts, probably bribes' salazar thinks to himself. " hey fawkes where is gringotts and what should i call you when we're out in the open" he asks the sparrow on his right shoulder. ( it's the big white building up ahead in the center, and you can call me ren for now until we come up with a better one.) faw- ren says, salazar nods to him while heading to the big white building up ahead. ~remember to ask for those tests and for your key hatchling~ his father hisses to him. He hisses back an affirmative before coming up to the bank. He reads the words that is on the giant silver doors.

 _Enter, stranger but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there_

After he finishes reading the words on the door he pushes the door open and he enters he sees a long marble hall with large counters with small people with an ever present sneer, sharp teeth, calculating eyes, and pointy ears, and a long nose. Salazar walks up to one of the free counters. "Excuse me sir, could you help me." the goblin looks at him in shock due to how polite this wizard is speaking to him. The goblin then shakes it off and says " sure young sir what can the goblins of gringotts do for you today." " i'm wondering if we could speak in a more private place there are too many eyes and ears out here." salazar asks the goblin nods and says " yes we do hold up and follow me" the goblin then puts up a closed sign on his counter before signaling harry to follow him. They enter the back rooms behind the counters. " when we get there do you mind taking off those glamour charms, it's to make it easier for us to speak." the goblin ask, salazar nods " i will when we reach the room, can i also know of your name sir i don't think you like being called sir by the look you had back at your counter." he asks. " it's not that i don't like it, it's just that your kind is never polite to us they just see us as a means of money protection, they don't really care about anything else we do, my name by the way is Bogrod" the goblin now known as bogrod tells salazar who nods. They soon reach a door, bogrod opens the door to reveal a fairly big chamber with a table and a few chairs and couches.

"Thank you bogrod, can you do me a favour can you keep what's said in this chamber stays between us or to someone i say it's alright to tell" salazar asks bogrod who agrees " dont worry its one of our policies here at gringotts that we don't reveal anything that is said in here unless it we get the okay from them." salazar nods " okay well my name is salazar james slytherin, that's my adopted name but the one i will use from now on my original name was harry potter" once he tells them his first name the goblin looks at him in full on shock, he was talking to the lost boy-who-lived. "from the look on your face you know who i am, do you can explain how you know, you see it's my first time in the wizarding world s i don't know much about i've only just started learning about magic for the past 2 years but not about the wizard world." the goblin looks even more shocked then starts getting worried. "Mr. salazar i'm wondering if you have been receiving your mail about your vaults" salazar looks confused." what mail i've never received any, oh yea my mother wanted me to be checked by you to see if i had any charms or spells placed on me, and if i could get my vault key, i believe that gringotts should have my key since i don't have it." when salazar finished the goblin new that this is going to be a long day.

" have a seat mr. salazar i need to go grab the head of the bank so please have a seat on the couch and help yourself to some tea or scones" bogrod says to salazar before heading out to grab the director. Salazar shrugs and takes a seat on the couch and grabs a cup of tea. He splits a scone in half giving the first have to ren and the other half he transfigured into a fat mice and gave it to his father.

With bogrod

We see him walking fast towards the director's office which is all the way in the back of gringotts. When he sees the directors door's he speeds up and is now standing in front of the door, bogrod knocks on the door rapidly due to the urgency of the situation. " come in" a loud voice says. Not having to be told twice bogrod enters the director's office with haste. "Director ragnarok sir we have a situation" bogrod says quickly but slow enough for the director to hear him. The director's eyes narrow " what's the matter bogrod" he asks sensing the urgency in the goblin's voice. " its one of our vault holders he just told me that he hasn't received any of our mail and never had his vault key in his possession" bogrod says while the director's eyes widen and stands up abruptly. "Who are we talking about" ragnok asked hoping it was one of the newer vault holders." one salazar james slytherin but we know his birth name, sir it's harry potter the boy who lived." once the name leaves bogrod's mouth, ragnok is right in front of him, he jumps in fright at the look in his eyes, "where is he now bogrod, no don't tell me take me to him" ragnok orders they both soon leave to the private chamber that harry is in.

Private chamber

The door opens abruptly with bugrod re-entering with the director. " mr. salazar i've returned with the director." Salazar turns toward the two goblins. "Its nice to meet you director." if it was not due to the urgency of the situation ragnok would have been shocked at the politeness."it's nice to meet you too mister salazar, bogrod here has just told me that you haven't been receiving your mail or are in possession of your vault key" ragnok says, salazar nods while saying " yes sir". "Well i'm sorry mister salazar but we don't have your vault key, we would need to do a blood test to recall the vault key or keys that belong to you it would also tell us which vault belong to you" ragnok tells salazar who say's " thank you, i have also asked bogrod if we could check and see if there have been any spells and charms placed on me." "sure thing mr. salazar we'll do that as soon as we see which vaults belong to you." "director can i have your name please and don't use mr. it doesn't feel right to me, so please either call me salazar or james, you too bogrod." salazar says they both nod in acceptance.

Bogrod head to one of the drawer's at the back of the chamber and pulls out a piece of parchment and a knife." okay salazar all you have to do is place three drops of blood onto this parchment it will tall us your full name and your parents ame as well as tell us which vaults belong to you." bogrod says as he places the parchment down onto the table and gives the knife to salazar. Salazar nods and slices the tip of his finger and squeeze three drops of blood onto the parchment. As soon as the blood hits the parchment words begin to appear, it soon stops. Salazar and the two goblins read it what's on it shocks everyone in the room including ren and salazar's father.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Parents: lily nee evans potter**

 **James potter**

 **Heir to:**

 **Slytherin ( by conquest)**

 **Hufflepuff (by magic)**

 **Ravenclaw (by magic)**

 **Potter (by blood)**

 **Black (by godfather)**

 **Merlin (by magic)**

 **Evans (by blood)**

 **Property & vaults **

**Potter vault: 687,351,472,097 galleons, 4,587,023,203 sickles, 347,600,023 knuts**

 **Property: potter mansion (destroyed during the war)**

 **13 palace in rome (sold by dumbledore)**

 **Marauders joke shop (sold by albus dumbledore)**

 **The Marauder's den in america**

 **Slytherin vault:1,890,427,638,021 galleons, 89,070,340,022 sickles, 603 knuts**

 **property :**

 **¼ of hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Chamber of secrets**

 **Slytherin library**

 **Serpent's cavern (under fidelus charm location will be given to my heir)**

 **Hufflepuff : 960,230,765,364 galleons, 12,385,645 sickles, 3,423 knuts**

 **Property :**

 **¼ of hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Helga hufflepuffs personal gardin (under fidelus charm location given to heir)**

 **Hufflepuff's gardin at hogwarts**

 **Ravenclaw : 1,673,408,635,8949 galleons, 203,994,030 sickles, 2,403 knuts**

 **Property :**

 **¼ of hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Rowena's personal library (located at hogwarts under fidelius charm information will be given to heir)**

 **Ravenclaws diadem (returned to vault after helena's death)**

 **Nee evans vault: 390,876,534 galleons, 1,230 sickles, 234 knuts**

 **Property:**

 **Lilys flower shop (sold by albus dumbledore)**

 **Blacks vault: 23,986,670,820,001 galleons, 432,710,938 sickles, 23,450 knuts**

 **Property:**

 **12 Grimmauld place**

 **Black estate**

 **Slytherin's locket**

 **Merlin's vault: unknown**

 **Property:**

 **Unknown**

Everyone looked at the parchment, salazar was the heir to three of the four founders of hogwarts. Salazar looked shocked as well not expecting to be the heir to so many families. He shakes it off and looks at bogrod and ragnarok, he chuckles at the look of true shock on their faces were really their little eyes looked ready to pop out of their head's. After a few moments he stops chuckling and the goblins regain there composure. " well salazar looks like you're quite a rich man" bogrod said, salazar nods. "Would it be possible to check me for spells and charms and do one of you mind getting a report on transactions that have happened with these vaults." salazar asks them, ragnok nods and leaves to get the transactions while bogrod gets another parchment from a different drawer. " you'll have to put six drops of blood onto this to see which spells and charms were placed on you" bogrod said to him, he re-positions the knife to his palm and slices, he puts six drops of blood onto the parchment before the cut on his palm fully closed up. What he red mad his anger boil, the goblin started feeling afraid due to the young wizard's anger ragnarok returned feeling the anger. He knew that when salazar red the transactions he would seem ready to commit murder. Ragnok walked up next to bogrod and placed the transactions notes from the vaults next to the spells and charms placed onto him.

 **Spells placed:**

 **Magic 60% blocked (30% unblocked due to adoption) (caster dumbledore)**

 **Parseltounge 70% blocked ( fully unblocked after adoption) (caster dumbledore)**

 **Parselmagic 100% blocked (50% unblocked after adoption) (caster dumbledore)**

 **Wandless magic 80% blocked (10% unblocked after adoption)(caster dumbledore)**

 **Wordless magic 100% blocked (caster dumbledore)**

 **Metamorphmagus 100% blocked (caster dumbledore)**

 **Biological creature inheritance 100% blocked (caster dumbledore)**

 **Intelligence 50% blocked (fully unblocked due to adoption)(caster dumbledore)**

 **Charms:**

 **Mail redirection charms (caster dumbledore)**

 **Location charm (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

 **Loyalty charm to dumbledore (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

 **Repulsion charm on slytherins (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

 **Repulsion charm on severus snape (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

 **Repulsion charm on draco malfoy (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

 **Obedience charm to dumbledore (caster dumbledore)(brocken)**

Salazars anger was beginning to boil and when he red the transactions his features turned numbingly cold, but his magic filled the chamber nearly forcing the goblins to there knee's.

 **Transaction's:**

 **Potter vaults**

 **11 years 1,130,000 galleons to dumbledore (dumbledore)**

 **11 years 225,000 galleons to molly,ginny, and ronald weasley (dumbledore)**

 **9 years 800 galleons to petunia and vernon dursley (dumbledore)**

 **11 years 1,120,000 galleons to the order of the pheonix (dumbledore)**

 **Total amount**

 **Dumedore recieved 12,430,000 galleons**

 **Molly ginny and ronald weasley each recieved 2,475,000 galleons**

 **Petunia and vernon dursley recieved 7,200 galleons (which traded into pounds in the muggle world would equal 177,048 from harry potter wikia for one gram of gold which is the weight of a galleon)**

 **Order of the pheonix recieved 12,320,000**

After he finished reading the transaction's note, the goblins were now well aquainted with the ground being crushed by salazar magic due to his anger. Once salazar notices helts up hiss magic, and helps them up. When they got up they where met with the cold voice of hatred " who gave thisss, thiss, person the right to take money out of MY vaults, and Why have i never heard about this until now" he hisses out slaming his hands don onto the table, his green and yellow eyes began to glow menacingly,the goblins had one thought 'who is gonna tell him that he is his magical guardian'.

To be continued.

This is the longest chapter i've written up to date, sorry again about the lateness though had some difficulties with my computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Raised by snakes chapter 4

( **notes** )

~ _parstletounge_ ~

(animal speaking)

"regular taking"

" **Japanese** "

'thinking'

*last time*

the goblins were now well acquainted with the ground being crushed by Salazar magic due to his anger. Once Salazar notices hold up his magic and help them up. When they got up they were met with the cold voice of hatred " who gave this, this, person the right to take money out of MY vaults, and Why have I never heard about this until now" he hisses out slamming his hands down onto the table, his green and yellow eyes began to glow menacingly, the goblins had one thought 'who is gonna tell him that he is his magical guardian'.

*now*

Salazar continues to stare down at the two shocked goblins waiting for them to answer. Few seconds pass in silence before Salazar speaks up, "so are either of you going to answer my question or are going to continue playing this quiet game." he says anger slowly slipping back into his voice. Both bogrod and ragnok hear it, and instantly recover not wanting to be on the floor again. "the-the reason why he has been taking money out of your accounts is that he is able to due to him being your magical guardian he has control over the Potter and Black vaults since those are the only ones that he knows of that are in your name, he also has control of the seats you have on the wizengamot." ragnok tells him a little slow as to not raise the young wizard's anger and be face first on the floor again. " okay that still doesn't explain why someone I don't even know or seen is my magical guardian how is that possible." Salazar asks doing his best to stay calm until the end of the explanation. "he is considered the magical guardian to all muggle-borns and a few of the British wizarding world orphans." ragnok tells him.

" is there a will that was written up by my parents because I don't think I was supposed to go to my aunt petunia's house at all," Salazar asks. " there is one but Dumbledore has it sealed after reading it, we can unseal it for you but we would need time to do so and you wanted to do some shopping as well I believe so go shopping first then come back and we will have the will ready for you to read." ragnok say's and signals for bogrod to go find and unseal the potter's will. " and after reading the potter's will we could send you to our doctors to remove all of the charms placed on you as well as get a more thorough description of your current health." ragnok tells him, Salazar nods and says " thank you for this ragnok" the goblin just shakes his head in a friendly manner and shouts "griphook." 2 minutes later a new goblin enters the room. "can you take Salazar here down to his trust vault, his previous name is, harry potter. Salazar here is your new vault key, we shall be calling back all vault keys that are linked to the vault's that belong to you." ragnok tells them and places a strip of parchment on the table and gets a quill out and begins to write on the parchment and hands it to Salazar. " return to the bank at 9:30 pm and hand that to the guards at the front to let you entrance, you'll be coming back when we close our doors, the reason why is to keep what we are going to do a secret from Dumbledore at the moment, and when he knows what has happened it will be too late for him to undo it." ragnok tells Salazar who thanks him with a slight bow. "I would like to also say that we at Gringotts and me personally, that we are sorry to you Salazar." ragnok says as he sees him and griphook leave the chamber.

*time skip to the trust vault*

after a roller-coaster ride in a mine, cart stopped griphook stepped out, Salazar shakily got out next and stands in front of what he believes is his trust vault. "okay Mr. Potter-" "please, call me Salazar or James." Salazar interrupts, griphook nods in acceptance. "okay Salazar all you need to do is put the key through the keyhole in the center and turn it once to the left and then pull the key out." griphook tells him, Salazar nods and does so and soon his vault opens. he then a huge pile of gold coins in the center about his size and reaches the corners of the vault and there are a few silver and bronze ones in their as well. "the gold coins are called galleons, the silver ones are called sickle's and 17 sickles equal one galleon, and the bronze ones are called knuts, 29 knuts to a sickle and 493 knuts to a galleon." griphook explains, and then hands Salazar a small sack " this will carry all of your money for the moment when you return we will be giving you a gringotts card, works just like the muggle credit card we will explain it later, it also has a featherweight charm so it will never feel heavy." he tells Salazar who thanks him and asks for him to help put the galleons in the sack. they leave after placing a couple thousand galleons into the sack, and are back into the cart. "griphook can we go slower this time please?" Salazar asks only for griphook to shake his head "sorry one speed only." before zooming right back to the bank.

*entrance of Gringotts*

salazar has just exited Gringotts after placing his glamour back on. he then turns to ren " shall we head to Japan now or should I pick up a few things here first?" he asks ren,(yea, you should get an owl since I won't be coming with you to Hogwarts with you since Dumbledore might try to force me to return.) ren tells him, Salazar agrees and heads to eeylops owl emporium. once he enters his ears are assaulted by the squawks and hoots, Salazar walks around staring at all of the different owls until one in the back that attract his attention. it is the only one not making a sound, it has pure white feathers with a few brown spots on its wings, bright amber eyes that seemed to show the intelligence of the owl. salazar walks toward the owl's cage. " well aren't you the silent one" he says while bringing his fingers through the cage and gently rubbing her chest, the owl coo's in response and gently nip his fingers. " do you want to come with me?" Salazar asks the owl and receives an enthusiastic hoot, " I'll take that as a yes." Salazar then takes the cage and buys her a perch, as well as a few packets of owl, treats, once done gathering what he wants to get then heads to the cashier to the back of the shop. "well i don't believe it, you're very lucky young man, that owl usually goes mental whenever someone picks up her cage or even goes near her, so you are buying her that perch and the treats that'll be 27 galleons please." the cashier tells him he takes out his sack and pulls out 27 galleons and gives it to the person and begins to leave hearing the silent ' have a nice day' from the cashier as he exits eeylops.

salazar headed to the trunk shop to help carry all of his things. he leaves the shop after 30 minutes and paying 250 galleons, and 14 sickles for his new trunk. his trunk has seven compartments, a potions lab, a library, a training room, a storage room, a closet, a kitchen, and a bedroom. it also has a featherweight charm, an air regulating charm, and a lot of security charm's to keep unwanted people from going through his stuff. the trunk is a mixture of a dark jade green with silver linings and a serpent on the top of it. he then went to the pet shop and bought a snake case with a heating charm as well as a few shaped rocks one in the shape of a skull. salazar places his father inside it so he could get some sleep. he then begins to place the owl perch, owl treats, his father in the snake case with the heating charms on, he then turns to Hedwig " I'm gonna have to place you into the trunk for some time until I finish my business then I'm going to let you fly for as long as you want when I let you out alright." Salazar tells his new friend Hedwig, and before she flies into the trunk she goes onto one of his unoccupied shoulders and gently nips at his ear before flying into the trunk.

salazar closes his trunk and shrinks it before placing it in his pocket. he then heads to knockturn alley and soon finds an abandoned shop he enters the short alleyway next to the building. he checks and makes sure no ones near them he then signals for ren to transport them to Japan. they immediately go into flames no-one the wiser.

*Tokyo, Japan*

sal ( **I'm lazy gonna call him sal from now on** ) and ren re-appeared in a blank alleyway near the crossroads. (welcome to Japan Salazar, here the magical and muggle community is one, but they call muggles mundane or not-magical since it's considered an insult along with mudblood, they usually use first generation wizard or just mage. they also use both the Japanese yen and galleons as currency here. they don't use wands here, they use multiple things ranging from weapons to jewelry to staffs. they are also very accepting of magical creatures such as werewolves, kitsunes, vampires, lamia's, harpies, etc etc... here there are very few mundanes since the some of them either have little or a bit more above a squib, they are trained to be bodyguards or warriors for the army here.) ren explains as they exit the alleyway and join the Japanese crowd.

Smith turns to ren and whispers to ren " do you know where the bank is I'd prefer to carry and use yen instead of galleons." ren shakes his head (no I don't know I only came here to learn the basics of what they can do, ask some of the locals, also you don't have to whisper to me here the Japanese accept anything magical here.) ren tells him, sal thanks him and asks a nearby elderly couple where he could find the bank in fluent Japanese. once he gets the directions he thanks them politely with a slight bow before following the directions given.

* time skip, after banking*

sal leaves the bank after opening a bank account here to hold his yen as well as getting a debit card. sal also asked his new accountant where he could he find a clothing shop before leaving. after receiving he says " **Arigatou gozaimashita** " with a slight bow.

he arrives at the clothing store and buys 4 new t-shirts one black, two jade green, and one dark crimson red. a black and white hoodie with katakana on it for serpent on the back and Tokyo on the front, he also buys 2 shorts one brown and the other white, 3 jeans two a light blue, and one tight black pair, he also buys a black jacket with a giant snake on the back with dark looking yellow eyes. a new pair of shoes and some underwear and packets of socks. paying ¥24,084. sal leaves the store wearing his dark jade green t-shirt, light blue jeans, shoes, and jacket.

sal begins searching the shops from the outside, he soon finds the shop that makes and sells foci. he enters the shop he sees the walls filled with weapons and tables filled with jewelry based foci. sal turns to the back of the shop hearing multiple bangs and sees a man in a white shirt hammering down onto a glowing red piece of metal before placing it into the water and putting it down onto a nearby table. the man turns to sal showing a large horizontal scar on his face.

" **welcome to Daichi's foci, how can I help you.** " the gruff voice of what sal believed to be the owner of the shop. " **I would like to buy my foci from here please.** " sal tells the man, who just stares at him before grunting and signaling for him to follow him ( the smith) to the back of the shop, sal follows.

they soon enter a room with a few tables, one with weird objects, another with metal and wood, and the last with smaller slates of wood that look to be used for handles. the man turns back to Sal. " **so do you want to tell me why a British wizard would want to come to my shop to buy one of my foci.** " sal's face portrays surprise, " **your accent is a dead give away even though it is slight and seems to have faded it's still there.** " the Smith explains, sal sighs and gives the smith a quick rundown of his life so far. the smith nods " **okay then, I should also tell you that our foci are outlawed in great Britain due to them believing them to be dark due to what is used to make them.** " the Smith tells him, sal nods " **I plan to change schools after my first year since I dislike the racism and all the corruption in the magical society, I hope to either go to one here or in the states since they are far enough away from the u.k.** " sal tells the smith who grunts and nods in response.

" **Okay then, first things first place your hands over each of the materials and pick up the ones you feel the strongest or most intense pull to and place them onto this table here**." the smith tells him, sal nods and begins to place his hands over all of the materials. He then picks out 8 objects from the first table, 5 different pieces of metal, and 4 slats of wood, sal then places them on the free table next to the smith.

" **now I want you to do it again but only chose the ones you feel the strongest pull.** " the smith tells him again, sal begins to move his hands around the selected materials trying to find the ones he feels the strongest pull to. after a few minutes, he chooses 4 out of the 8 original objects, a jar of black ooze, one long fang, a black feather with a bit of purple and few strands of long grey hair. 2 out of the 5 pieces of metal one is pitch black and neon green and the other is a silvery grey with a light purple each about the size of his wrist to his elbow. and finally 2 out of the 4 slats of wood one is an ashen grey and the other is a dark brown.

sal then turns back to the smith, " **these are the materials I feel the strongest pull to, and can you tell me your name please**." he says to the smith who is currently staring at him in slight shock, after calming down the Smith nods. " **my name is Akiyama Daichi, and you my young client have just chosen some of my strongest materials. a fang from a 3 centuries old basilisk, a jar half filled with dementor's blood freely given, thestral mane freely given, and a chaos Phoenix feather freely given. the metals you have chosen are about the length of a weapon based foci these metals will have two colors one being pitch black and neon green, and the other silvery grey and purple which will become more defined after crafting them and placing the cores into them. these are usually used to make demon blades back when they were more violent. and the last things are slates of yew wood from a 2,000-year-old yew tree and sakura tree wood. This foci is gonna be very powerful, let's head back to the shop, I will show you they weapons I can make using this**." Daichi tells sal who is slightly dazed due to the information but still follows Akiyama.

once back in the shop, they head to the smithing (?) area, on the counter in front of the area Daichi pulls out three weapons. one is a pair of daggers, another is a pair of ninjato, while the last is a pair of sickles connected by a chain. " **these are what I can make for you since you chose 2 different metals the weapons foci will be in pairs. try each one out and see which one you feel better using.** " Daichi tells him, sal then picks each dual weapon up one at a time and does some simple movements with them like a slash, a stab, etc.. after doing so he turns back to Daichi. " **I feel better using the dual daggers than with the others how long would it take to have them ready.** " sal asks him " **they will be ready for about 2 hours give or take, also when you come back I'm going to have you place your blood on the handle before putting the slats of wood one. I will be putting your name onto them in katakana, and pour the blood into the name.** " which then pulls out a strip of paper." **write which name you want to have on the handle and I'll translate to the katakana form**." he says while passing the piece of paper to sal with a pen. sal writes his name before handing it back to Daichi.

daichi pockets the piece of paper for later " **now, you should head to the bookstore and ask for a book called the magical school index, it holds all information on every single magical school in the world, the book tells you its rank, the subjects taught there, where it's located, etc.. etc..** " he tells sal as well as the directions to the bookshop. sal thanks him and heads out towards the bookshop.

*35 minutes later*

sal exits the bookstore with the magical school index, as well as the first year books that are used here (Japan) and in the U.S. he decides to visit the other shops around as well as the apartment buildings around, to check if they will allow him to rent out a room for the next month or so.

*25 minutes later*

sal finds the perfect apartment room for rent in Shibuya and pays for the first month which was ¥152,400. there was a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a small balcony, the room was 0n the 8th floor. he slides open the door to the balcony and opens his trunk, as soon as he opens it Hedwig fly's out of it and outside into the open air. sal chuckles slightly at Hedwig and pulls out her perch and places it on the balcony outside and places a few treats on it for now. he then pulls out his dad's case, his dad is still asleep on the heated rocks and places him on the desk near his bed. he then places his fully grown trunk at the foot of his new bed. he then turns to ren " why don't you go fly around for awhile, I will be strolling around and pick up my new foci, so i'll be gone for the next 3 hours or so to buy supplies like food for us and probably buy some things that interest me." (it'll take you up on that offer if you need me just say my name and I will be there as soon as possible.) ren tells him, sal then takes off the glamours one both of them and they go there separate ways.

sal is now walking around the shops in Tokyo looking at all of the shops and stuff for sale on the streets. he enters one of the shops that are selling just bags, he enters and asks about them, the worker then explains to him that they are like trunks but there are only 3 compartments in it. one to hold textbooks and notebooks, another to hold's about 2 weeks worth of food, acts as a storage unit. and it is about ¥1,700 for any-one of them. so sal buys one and asks if charms can be placed on them the worker say's eyes and pulls out a catalog of charms that can be placed onto his new satchel. sal selects the waterproof charm, the indestructible charm, and a security charm that rivals his trunk. he then pays ¥2,069.

sal continues walking around and finds a dojo that teaches you how to use your weapons as well as how to fight with and without it. he enters and goes up to the front desk and asks about how much is a course for learning to use daggers and how to fight. the desk lady then tells him that its ¥6,000 for the dagger lessons and ¥9,000 for the self-defense course, each at the beginner level, she also tells him that it's a weekly payment, he nods and asks how long is the course, and tells him it's about

a month and a half for beginners. sal nods and asks when it begins, she tells him in 3 days for the dagger lessons begin, and they are on Monday Wednesday and Fridays at 5 p.m until 8 , the self-defense course is on Tuesdays Thursdays and Saturdays from 5 p.m until 7 p.m. sal then pays for the first week and leaves after giving the women a slight bow and saying his thanks.

sal looks at the clock on the wall behind the lady and sees he has another hour or so before he has to pick up his daggers, he then asks the lady how far Daichi's foci shop is and she tells him it's a half an hour away. he thanks her again, before leaving and begins to head back to Daichi's shop and plans to stop at another store before he goes there. about halfway to Daichi's shop sal see's a store, but this one was different it was an electronics store he enters the shop and looks around at the different appliances and equipment. he is even shocked to see tv's, computers, gaming consoles, video games, and much more stuff he didn't think would work due to magic. sal walks up to a nearby worker and asks how they work, the worker thinking it was the kids first time in this shop explains that they have added and gotten rid of a few things from the original copies of these devices, they now run on pure magic, they are charged by magic and electricity. sal then buys a new tv, laptop, GBA, Pokemon red and silver, final fantasy I and II, Yugioh gx duel academy, and buys a mobile phone. he then wakes up to an empty register to pay and asks the man behind it to help him set up the mobile phone. once done he pays a total of ¥272,860. he then thanks the cashier for the help and packs all his stuff away into his new bag's storage compartment.

sal leaves the shop and heads to Daichi's foci shop. once he enters he sees Daichi engraving something onto a pair of daggers. daichi finishes up after a minute and looks towards sal, " **welcome back, you're just in time I just finished engraving your name onto each of these blades, so all I need now is your blood to tie these blades to you.** " Daichi explains and pulls out a small knife and a small bowl. " **all I need you to do now is put a little bit of blood into this bowl and i'll gently paint over the katakana for your name using a brush.** " sal nods and takes the knife and places the blade onto his palm and slices it and begins to pour a little amount of his blood onto the bowl, after a little puddle is formed in the bowl he then lets his magic close and heal his wound. he then hands the bowl and dried knife back to Daichi. " **thank you, now give me about five minutes to paint your blood over the katakana, while you wait why not look around for some sheath's to hold your blades.** " Daichi tells him as he (Daichi) heads to the back of the shop with his blood and two daggers.

after looking around sal finds two sheaths, one for each dagger, one is pitch black with a grey basilisk on it with one dark emerald green eye and one seemingly glowing yellow eye. the other sheath is a darkened silver with a black bird that has a slight tint of purple on the ends of its feathers.

sal walks back up to the counter near the smithing area just as Daichi returns holding sal's finished foci daggers. one was pitch black spine and neon green on the sharpened edge with some cloth wrapped around the handle, the cloth was the same coloration of the blade. the other was a darkened silver spine with a sharpened purple edge with a cloth with the same pattern on its handle. daichi then places the two daggers on the counter." **here are your 2 foci, the pitch black, and neon green hold the basilisk fang and dementors blood, this one has the yew wood slats as the handle underneath the cloth. the darkened silver blade with a bit of purple holds the thestral hair and chaos phoenix feather, this blade has the sakura tree wood slats on its handle underneath the cloth. these daggers are slightly longer than normal, they are about 14 inches, 5 inches long handle, and a 9-inch long blade.** " Daichi explains as sal picks up both daggers, and once he touches them he feels a slight spike in his magic, then nothing but the blades feel like they are a part of him.

" **Arigatou gozaimasu, Daichi-san,** " Sal says softly still shocked at how well the blades feel. daichi gives a slight chuckle at the young boys awed expression. " **my pleasure, if you ever need repairs done to those blades bring them here, if they are snapped into 2 pieces just bring me the pieces and I will be able to put them back together in a day or 2.** " he tells sal who thanks him again" **its no problem, now then these daggers and those sheaths will be about 20 galleon's or ¥13,073.** " sal pays him and gives Daichi an extra thousand yen.

once outside sal decides to visit two-three more shops before heading to Egypt. one of them is a supermarket, he finds one after a few minutes called Costco (Yes there's one in Japan I looked it up) and spends the next 45 minutes picking up groceries like eggs, milk, bread, toiletries, meat etc... he also picks up some pet food for Hedwig, and ren, Sal decides to let his dad go hunt at night for food knowing he still has a strong dislike for the packaged goods. he pays about ¥9,800 for the supplies before storing them in his storage bag.

he then decides to go to a barber shop next so he can get his hair cleaned up and cut, caus after 2 years of it not being cut it is a little past his shoulders. he soon finds a place and enters, and after 20 minutes, of washing, cutting, and slightly styling his now tameable hair he leaves the shop paying a total of ¥3,500. he leaves the shop feeling a lot lighter, (after losing a few pounds of hair) and decides to walk back to his apartment and visit one more store on the way.

about 10 minutes away from his apartment he sees a store that catches his eye. in the window of the store, there are these animated characters, with weapons. sal, curious, decides to go in and see what it sells, once entering sal sees a huge amount of people, searching through the shelves and flipping through some books, reading the back of what seem to be plastic boxes. wondering what they are looking at sal walks up to, what he believes is, a 13-year-old. sal taps the person on their shoulder, the person, turns around to him (sal) **"um, do you think you could tell me what this shop is.** " the boy looking at sal in shock replies " **it's a shop for anime, manga, and figurines" sal understands the figurines but not anime and manga.** " **what is anime and manga"** sal asks the boy who is even more shocked, the boy than grabs sals hand and drags him to multiple shelves grabbing a few volumes of different books like soul eater, bleach, naruto, fairy tail, and one piece and few for kids like digimon tamers, yu-gi-oh. the boy then brings him to another section and pulls a few plastic boxes which hold DVDs for shows called guyver, naruto episodes 1-24, and a few others. sal is than dragged to the register to when the boy asks for his (sal's) wallet and uses half of his (sal's) money and some of his (the boy's) own money.

they both exit the shop, the boy suddenly slaps his forehead " **damn, sorry about that, it was just shocking for me to hear someone ask me what anime and manga was, Watashi Wa Fukushima Haruto, what's your name.** " the boy, Haruto says, sal just shakes his head " **it's alright and my name is** Salazar Slytherin **I was raised in the UK and moved here Fukushima-san.** " sal explains seeing the weird look he got when he said his name. " **oh that explains, and please call me haruto, do you mind if I call you hebi, it means snake in japanese.** " sal nods in acceptance to the nickname

sal and his new friend haruto just passed the time talking until they reached sal's apartment. " **hey do you mind if we exchange numbers** " haruto asks, sal agrees and pulls out his new blue flip phone just as haruto pulled out his red one they exchange numbers and continue walking. they soon reach sal's apartment and agree to meet up soon, sal waves goodbye to Haruto who waves back before walking back to his home. sal then enters the building saying hello to the desk lady and then taking the elevator up to his floor.

sal enters his apartment and begins to place all of his food and drinks into the right places in the fridge and some of the canned goods into the cupboards. he then brings the toiletries into the bathroom, then returns to the kitchen and pulls out 2 small bowls and one plate. he fills the two small bowls and fills one with owl food and the other with bird food, he then begins to cook himself a light lunch of bacon and eggs. he enters his bedroom which is next door and places the food for his friends on the edge of the table. hedwig and ren fly back in and see the bowls of food for them and begin to dig in, Hedwig stealing a bit of sal's bacon from time to time.

once done he bring his plate to the kitchen and pulls two more bowls out as well as a small glass and begins to fill each with some water, he then brings it back to his room and places the bowls of water next to Hedwig and ren. sal then begins to take out some of the smaller electrical stuff and places them into one of the unoccupied drawers in his closet. he then places his newly acquired anime and manga in one of the drawers on his desk and begins putting everything else away.

after a few minutes, sal has finished placing everything away and setting up the tv with the DVD player. sal then turns to ren who has just finished his food. " hey ren what time is it in Britain" sal asks,(it is 4:35 p.m, we left the u.k when it was 11:15. so we have another 5 hours until you have to return to gringotts do you want to go to Egypt now.) ren says, sal agrees and ren flies to his shoulder sal decides to take his father with him, he then turns to hedwig. "would you like to go out and fly some more or do you want to stay inside." sal asks her, hedwig then turns her head towards the sliding door signifying that she wants to fly around some more. " okay then i won't be back until either tomorrow morning or tomorrow evening so i'm going to leave your perch outside with some more food and water okay." sal tells her, she hoots an agreement, flies to his shoulder and gently nips his ear and then flies out.

(okay then sal do you need to grab anything before I take you to Egypt) ren asks receiving a nod from sal, he (sal) then went to grab his new satchel and nods at ren, who then flies to his (sals) shoulder and they are both then turned to flames and are gone the next second, leaving no burn marks or ash anywhere.

To be continued

I would like to thank breakfast story for being the beta for this fanfic, check out his stories as well, and check out my other one raised by Digimon I hope you enjoy it if you do check it out. we will be checking over this entire story so sorry if i dont update for a while, also the guy who is helping me with this is from wattpad as well. ja ne


	5. A N

A.N

Hello readers, i have some news regarding this story. After some time talking with my beta and reading a few comments, and rereading it we have agreed to have it rewritten. I wont repost the story, i will be just updating the chapters, rewriting them to how we both believe they should be. I also would like to know if you guys have any ideas that you want me to put into this story, i may or may not use them but i will message those who comment the ideas if i will or not use them. I will be working on it for the next 2-3 weeks, and by then i will hopefully have the first 2 chapters rewritten. I hope you guys will continue to read my other stories as well. Ja Ne


	6. chapter 1 redo

Harry Potter raised by snakes chapter one redo.

Here is the first rewritten chapter for this story, I hope you like this one better than the original chapter one. I also wish to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I had some more family issues come up and couldn't really work on my studies because of this. I do not own harry, potter.

(same attack at Godric's hollow)

*time skip 5 years later*

The past 5 years for freak was rough, ever since his parents were killed in that car crash, he's been living with the Dursleys. It seemed to him that they wanted to make every waking moment a living hell. When he turned three, Petunia had begun giving him his chores. He had to clean the house from top to bottom, do the laundry, remove the weeds from the garden, cook all meals, mow the lawn when no-one is looking, and many more. At age 4 he became the maid of the family, this is putting it lightly, very, _very_ lightly. He was no more than a slave to the Dursleys, Vernon stated that ' we let you live in a nice warm house like ours you need to earn your keep.' he knew being treated like this wrong, but went along with it seeing as the punishments did more harm on his malnourished body than a regular one. He was punished for the smallest of things already, food is a small bit burnt, food to tender, the punishment, 3 days no food. House not clean enough, 20 whips from Vernon's belt. Garden not weeded correctly, no water for 2 days, and so on and so forth. Most of the time he was whipped by Vernon if everything was perfect, but he needed to relieve some stress from work. Freaks only escape from them was at school.

School was the one place freak was happy, well only in a few classes. He even learned what his name was, and it was harry potter. Though he was a social outcast in the 1st and 2nd grade in school. (i am not good with the schooling system in the u.k so I'm going to use the American schooling system except for Hogwarts) the first year there was hard as all the teachers believed the Dursleys that he was a no good delinquent who loved to start fights and cause problems. But the second year they became neutral seeing how different he was from the Dursleys explanations of the boy and began to believe they were talking about Dudley. Dudley almost failed the first grade, but his parents pay the principal to move him to the second grade though in a separate class from Harry. Dudley was the main bully at the school mostly attacking his fellow students, and younger, but his main target was harry. He enjoyed harry hunting.

Harry though was different, he was a straight-A student and was requested to move up to the third grade by the first-grade teachers at the end of the year, but the Dursleys denied this for no real reason. He was a social outcast thanks to Dudley and his gang of bullies hurting anyone who came close to harry and spread mean rumors about him to the entire student body. Harry does have a few escapes at school from the amount of loneliness he feels. He has the art class, the music class, he even has a friend the librarian at the school Tai Katsuya.

Harry had a brilliant talent in the arts. In art class his teacher mr. townsend who saw his sketching skills daily always believed that one day that they would one day pop out of the paper, that's how real they looked. In his music class his teacher Mrs. Browne was amazed at how well Harry could play the instruments, he learned to play the piano and the guitar in two years one year each. She always felt her heart clench whenever he played the piano, the tune was always filled with so much sorrow that she is almost brought to tears when she hears him play it. But harry's favorite thing about school is the library, it was the place where he was safe from Dudley and his gang, he even met his first friend there the librarian, Tai Katsuya.

Tai and Harry became close friends halfway through Harry's first year at school. They meet one day when Harry ran into the library to hide from Dudley and his gang and later found out that they avoided the place like the plague. Harry had meet Tai the same day, they talked and began to hang out during harry's lunch breaks and recess. Tai introduced Harry to the world of fantasy and sci-fi novels. Tai then showed Harry what was said to be a book that he deemed to hold so much magic, manga. Harry asked what was so special about it, Tai exclaimed that "manga held the power and magic to bring out the strength of our imagination" and after reading his first manga called fairy tail he believed so as well. They remained close even through the rather large age gap, but with how mature harry was it was easily overlooked. Tai even began to teach Harry Japanese, and thanks to being so young, he soaked up the language like a sponge. After 5 months they were both able to hold long conversations in Japanese. They spoke to each other in Japanese whenever they met up. Harry was happy about having Tai as a friend, though was saddened when he said he would be moving back to Japan at the end of the second grade. He was happy that they would be able to write to each other.

At the end of the second grade, and his only friend was leaving he was going to be all alone next year. Harry seeing as it was now nearing summer vacation he realised that he would be returning to be the household slave for he , or so he thought. See this past year Dudley failed the grade yet again and was faced with two options, one redo the entire year, or two go to London and work on the summer school programs which will make him go into the third grade, though just barely getting in and would need outside help. Luckily for Harry, he wasn't brought up in the conversation, and would be taking a set of test the last week of school to see what grade he should be put in.

*2 weeks later: first day of summer vacation*

After finishing his examination, Harry was shocked that he would be bumped up to the 5th grade. When he wrote this to Tai, he replied saying that he was very proud of him. Now since it was summer it was time for Dudley to begin his summer school courses in the London resource center. Dudley complained the entire week before and threw multiple tantrums, through as quickly silenced when Vernon and Petunia promised to buy him anything he wanted after every other day of the program. That stopped the tantrums of the largely obese child, but didn't stop the constant whining, which lead to more games of 'harry hunting' nearly breaking harry's arm a few times.

The Dursleys and Harry arrived at the London resource center at 9:50. harry was told to scram for the next few hours and that he better be back by 4:50 or else he would be left behind. The Dursleys then signed Dudley in for his mandatory course and were lead to one of the teaching rooms, were they would test Dudley and see what he needed help with. After a few moments of being alone harry decided to wander around the building, until it was time for him to leave. After about an hour of exploring Harry returned to the lobby near the entrance that he and the Dursleys came in. he went and sat down on the couch and was about to read one of the many magazines on the table, when a small pamphlet caught his eyes. On the front it said 'amazing summer programs for children.' harry looked at it for a few minutes before picking it up and skimming through it.

'Well if i am going to be coming here with the Dursleys for the next few weeks then i might as well sign myself up for some of these courses.' Harry says mentally and begins to look through the little pamphlet, and soon found a few others that held many other programs held at the center. After bout an hour of looking through them he decides to take the beginners course on computers and programing, and the art course, sadly there weren't any music courses here. He nodded to himself before walking up to the front desk and asked the female attendant about how he could sign up to the courses. The female attendant smiled gently down at him, and pulled out a few sheets of papers attached to clipboards.

" Okay, all you have to do is fill out these sheets and hand them back to me, once that is done you will be aloud to join the programs," she says gently to the little what she believes to be 4 year old (Harry is currently 5 turning six) harry politely thanks her and walks back to the couch and begins to fill out the sheets given to him. Once he was done he stood up and walked back up to the front desk to the smiling attendant, and handed back the clipboards with the filled in sheets.

"Thank you ... …. Harry." the female attendant says after reading his name on the sheet.

"Now the programs you signed up for will begin tomorrow one after the other, each 2 ½ hours long. The first course will be the computers and programing which will begin at 10:00 and end at 12:30 after it is the art course from 12:45 to 3:15. Each course will be about two months long and you will have a project to do in each one ." the attendant then continues to explain what will happen in each course, Harry was nodding along understanding everything being told to him. Once she finished the explanation Harry asks her for the time.

"Its 11:56, if you want you can stay here and read a few of the magazines on the table over there, and visit the library next door real quick, and check out a book or two."she says, Harry thanks her before walking back to the couch and picks up one of the may magazines, and reads it. The first one he reads is called "How to make your garden flourish." and passes the time reading magazine after magazine. Soon five hours have passed and it was time for Harry to return with the Dursleys, so he got of the couch and waited for them by the door. He didn't have to wait long as he heard his uncle's footsteps coming closer and closer. They soon arrived, Dudley was still very angry that he had to spend his summer vacation at resource center,Vernon was just hungry, and Petunia was dodding over Dudley promising him a few (loads of) candies from the local candy shop near privet drive.

The car ride back to the Dursley household was quiet, well as quiet as the Dursleys could be(Vernon complaining the whole way back about other drivers, petunia still promising Dudley many many candies and sugary foods, and Dudley whining all the way).upon returning to the Dursley household harry prepared a huge buffet of food for Dudley and Vernon, and made Petunia a medium salad. He was then shoved into his cupboard, until dinner, though Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow happy that he would be doing something other than cleaning the Dursley household on the weekdays this summer.

*time skip: 2 months later*

The past two months were amazing for Harry, though he was punished for signing himself up for the programs by Vernon and had to spend the weekends of the next two months in his cupboard with no food or water (luckily they never checked him for food he received before coming home) as well as 40 hits from a new studded belt Vernon bought just for his punishments. He was always sore on the Monday heading into the resource centre, but was able to hide it well. He learned how to work on a computer (using word doc. Powerpoint, etc.. etc..), while also learning how to do some programing for the computer, he seemed to have a talent for that and was asked to move up to the intermediate course for programing halfway through the first month, and he did.

In his art course he learned more about the different was to paint, sketch and to take pictures. He was saddened when the courses came to an end, but also happy that he was still able to do them for these past few months, butt knowing Dudley he would be able to back there next summer. He continued to send letter to Tai in Japan, who said he was very proud of him and that he was getting better using hiragana and katakana in their letters. Tai even sent him his email address and a few manga from Japan, he had 3 Naruto books, 5 for bleach, and 10 altogether from his first and favorite series fairy tail. Harry thanked him in every letter an email upon receiving the gifts, he also made sure to hide them from his aunt, uncle and Dudley who would love to either burn them or shred them in front of his eyes.

Tomorrow was one of his least favorite days of the year, it was Dudley's birthday. This meant that he would have to prepare triple servings for him(Dudley) 8 servings for Vernon, and regular for petunia. He sometimes wished that he could go far _far_ away from them and never come back, he soon feel asleep and began to dream peacefully about freedom and a new family that cared for him. What neither he nor the Dursleys knew was that tomorrow they would be i for a great shock, one that was coming to all of them, one that was due for a long _long_ time.

*June 23rd, Dudley's birthday*

*#4 Privet drive, 6:30 am*

Harry was startled by the loud banging coming from his cupboards door. Then just sighed silently knowing that it was Vernon's meaty fingers banging on the door of his cupboard.

"Boy it's time to get up I want you out of there and begins to prepare Dudley's birthday breakfast, don't you dare make it light, or else I will use the studded belt." Harry then heard the locks on his cupboard door come undone and open. He walked out slowly and headed into the kitchen to prepare the food for Dudley and Vernon's coffee. About an hour and a half of cooking harry finished making their food, which consisted of 18 packets of bacon, 4 loaves of bread, 23 eggs, 15 sausages, 6 cans of beans, Vernons 2 cups of coffee and petunias small omelet and orange juice. He finished setting up the table and was ordered by Vernon to grab all the presents outside in the shed and bring them into the living room.

Harry is a very small and skinny child, he looked 3 but in reality was 5 turning 6 on the 31st of July. He is paler than should be healthy though he seems to be getting a slight tan from the continuous work i the garden. If he was shirtless you would be able to see his ribcage and the bones in his arms. His eyes were a mesmerizing jade forest green, these eyes always seemed to sparkle when he was happy which caused many to blush if they looked directly into them. His hair though was another story, his hair was an exact replica of a birds/rats nest it is a dark brown nearly black colour.

Vernon Dursley was the epitome of severe obesity. He is a well known businessman at the Grunnings drill company, though he could pull of being a blue whales long lost child with how much he weighs and looks. He is happily married to his wife Petunia Dursley, though they do say opposites attract they are the perfect use of an explanation for this, since Petunia is as skinny as twig, not even being compared to Vernon's own weight just in general. Her face and neck gave people the feeling that she could pass off as a weird horse giraffe child that had gone wrong. Their son Dudley was epitome of childhood obesity 3 times over, he was and is still overweight by a large margin. He is at the moment like a little pig, he stuffs himself with any sort of food that is given to him and at some point will evolve from being the little piggy of the family to the seel.

It was 8:45 and Harry had just finished bringing in all 24 presents for Dudley and seeing as they were 5 less than last year, Dudley tantrum was imminently coming. He quickly placed all the food on the table after removing them from the oven.( Harry placed them in it earlier when he finished cooking so that they would remain warm). He then served Vernon his second coffee just as he heard loud stomping coming down the stairs and coming into the kitchen/dining room.

Dudley had just awoken and realised that it was his birthday and instantly jumped out of bed and happily stomped down the stairs and into the first thing he noticed was the table covered in food, and his dad getting a serving of coffee from the freak. Once he say him he waited until he placed the glass coffee container into the sink, he punched him in the nose nearly causing it to break and bleed. Harry crumbled onto the ground and clutched his now bleeding nose. Dudley then kicked the freak in the stomach harshley. Harry let out a silent gasp of pain, dudley then left and went towards his presents just as petunia came into the kitchen, dudley then began to count how many presents he got in a mocking way from 1-10 so that harry could hear. Harry just slowly got up and got a few paper towels and wiped the floor of his blood, and took one into his cupboard to soak up anymore blood that falls from his nose. Once in the cupboard he just tried to relax and wait until his nose stopped bleeding and hurting, though he did laugh silently at how bad dudley was at counting, and new that dudleys tantrum was coming in 3.2.1

"24 thats 5 less presents then last year-"he then began raging at how little his gifts were and complained for the next 10-15 minutes until petunia said that they would be going to the zoo today in london, saying that it would count as 2 presents since his friend piers would be comin with them, and then she promised to stop by the nearby candy and toy store to pick him up a another few presents. Harry just sighed and blocked out their voices, and then silently wish he could go to the zoo, feeling that he had to go- no BE there today for something, but he didn't know what. Unknown to him his wish has been granted and he would be going.

*20 minutes later*

"Hello ms. figg its petunia i am wondering if you could look after harry today…. What was that dear…. Oh i'm so sorry to hear that you have my condolences… yea i'll call you later bye." petunia had then hung up the phone, and walks into the kitchen just as vernon finished his 5th servings, dudley ran upstairs to use the restroom.

"So why do we have to drop the boy at the crazies place?" Vernon asked as he began to serve himself a 6th helping, and saw petunia shake her head.

"She can't one of her friends just died yesterday she's going to head off to the wake and spend the week at another's friends place until the funeral is over. I mean the nerve of that crazy bint."

"Some people are just so unreliable."Vernon muters, seemingly not caring that the death of figs friend." so what are we going to do with the boy we can't leave him here, can one of your other friends look after him." Vernon questions his wife, only to receive a shake of the head from her.

"Nope no one here can or will take due to him being a delinquent and always getting into fights with everyone. Probably should've toned the lie down a bit."Petunia says sighing, she was the main gossip hound on the street, so whenever she heard a juicy secret from someone she would be able to spread it across the neighborhood in half a day. This lead to 3 people to move away from the harassment they were receiving after their secrets came out. Vernon sighed after.

"It's not your fault pet, its those other freaks fault for dropping this one on our doorstep. But right now we have to figure out what to do with him." Vernon said, then he and petunia began to think of a way to get rid of the freak for the day. After about a 20-minute thinking process between the two of them, they sighed, drawing a blank in their minds on how to get rid of the freak for the day.

"Well there is only one way, he'll have to come with us to the zoo," Vernon stated just as Dudley re-entered the kitchen/dining room from his trip to the bathroom. Dudley heard his parents saying that the freak would be coming with them to the zoo, Dudley through a huge tantrum saying may colorful things that he would do to the so-called 'stupid freak'. He calmed down 15 minutes later at the promise of 4 more presents and another cake. Vernon walked to Harry's cupboard and swung the door open and forcefully pulled harry out.

"Now listen here boy, we are unable to leave you here because you would freak up our house you will be coming with us to the zoo. If you even think about doing any sort of freakishness and ruin Dudley's birthday more than you already have, then it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Vernon whispers the last bit in a very harsh and dark tone causing Harry to shake and nearly wet himself. Harry shakily nods and says "yes sir" to Vernon in understanding. Vernon snarls slightly and slams harry into the wall and dropping him, Harry gasps in pain upon impact of the wall and upon crashing onto the ground, Harry then heads into his 'room' and packs his small bookbag with his manga and the pictures his friend Tai sent him including the letters, for some weird reason he feels like today something was going to happen, something big. After doing so, piers arrived and they began to head towards the zoo, Dudley and piers were enjoying the ride because they kept making harry crash into the car door at random points of time during the ride.

*1½ hours later*

Upon arrival to the zoo, Harry opens the door and is forcefully shoved onto the ground and nearly gets stomped on by Dudley and piers. He slowly gets up and follows the Dursleys to the ticket stall. Vernon begrudgingly buys the five tickets, making sure to get the cheapest one for harry that only lets him see the animals. Upon entering the zoo piers and Dudley run of ramming into a few kids along the way. The parents of said children were shocked and then angered at the Dursleys for not apologizing for their child's action. Stating that "they are just kids excited, i mean any child might do it as well so i see no reason to apologize." the Dursleys then walk of leaving many irate parents behind, though they then noticed the small child following behind them stop and help the few children on the ground to get up,he then said sorry to the adults for what his cousin and his friends did and then ran off trying to catch up with the Dursleys. The adults just stared at the slowly disappearing child.

"That's how a child should act gentle, kind and helpful," one of the parents said slowly, and received many nods of agreement, after a few moments they all wondered off, exploring the zoo, their minds still held onto the memory of what happened very clearly.

Harry was having a great time at the zoo, but is able to make the Dursleys that he was uninterested by the animals. So far he has seen a pack of wolves, giraffes, seals, penguins, meerkats, and many more. The Dursleys then went to the nearby animal cafe for lunch, Vernon ordered 5 burgers for himself and 3 for Dudley and some fish and chips for piers, petunia ordered some fries and a small burger. The waitress wires down the order and notice the boy at the end of the table was all quiet and she realized that she hasn't gotten his order sh then walks near his side of the table.

"Hello there, what would you like, Little Guy." Harry just stared up at her with a look of shock, she seems to notice this and was about to ask again, when Vernon spoke up.

"He won't be having anything, he had a big breakfast today, and isn't very hungry at the moment." he says slightly angry at the thought of using 'His' money on the freak. Harry looks down as the waitress begins to glare at the fat man. She then puts on a fake happy face.

"Oh, okay then maybe he would like something to drink." the waitress states as she was waiting to here what the obese man had to say.

"He won't have anything to drink as he isn't thirsty, now can you please just get our food ready so we can eat,"Vernon says, anger seeping into his voice. He doesn't notice or seemed to care at the shocked looks he was receiving from the other customers, most of them were angered at his lack of care for the small child. The waitress just glares darkly at Vernon, and then suddenly begins to smile.

"Okay the, one burger with a side of fries and a Pepsi(not sponsored) for the little guy, and don't worry its on me." the waitress says before walking away and ignoring the dark glare she was getting from Vernon. Vernon Then turns to harry and whispers threateningly into his ear.

"Listen here boy, you are going to give 2 quarters of your fries and your burger to Dudley or else you will be staying in your cupboard for the next three weeks and receive 150 lashes from the studded belt you understand." harry pales drastically and shakily nods in understanding. vernon then sits back up straight and began to drum his beefy fingers onto the Vernon didn't know was that one of the waiters and the same waitress heard this as she was coming back to pass out the drinks. The waiter then excused himself from work stating he needed to make a quick phone call, which he did, he called the police.

*15 minutes later*

After finishing their meals well except for Harry as Dudley 'accidentally' tipped over his cup of cook onto his leftover fries. Veron didn't say anything and just left him with the soda soaked did get to finish his drink though, and just before he left the same waitress that gave him his food, secretly handed him 4 packets of salted peanuts. Harry thanked her silently so Vernon wouldn't notice the interactions. He then stashes away the peanuts inside bookbag. They then leave the cafe and wander around the zoo for the next hour or so until they reached the reptile house, the final spot in the zoo they had yet to see.

They entered the reptile house and found themselves at the snake exhibit. Dudley, piers, Vernon and Petunia were in front of a boa constrictors case. The boa was currently "sleeping" and Dudley became angry and bored that the snake isn't moving.

"Why isn't this stupid snake moving," he then banged on the glass window, receiving no new reactions from the snake. Dudley then turns to his father " make it move" Dudley all but orders. Vernon then bangs his beefy hands on the glass window a few times and receives no new reaction from the constrictor. Dudley just groans and they (the Dursleys and piers) head to another one of the snake cases, leaving Harry behind. Harry walks up to the constrictors case tries to look into it, and does so just barely able to look into the case.

"I'm sorry about them, Mrs. constrictor. They don't know how to follow the rules given." Harry apologizes to the constrictor. The constrictor, upon hearing the boys face removed its head from its coils and stares at the tiny human, Harry's reaction was a look of slight shock.

"Um…. I'm sorry but do you understand me." He then received a nod from the snake. Harry just smiles and his eyes begin to have a slight gleam of joy in them.

"Wow, your an amazing snake, I never thought I would ever get to talk to a snake," Harry says amazed at what he is currently doing. He then turns his head to where the Dursleys went and saw them go deeper into the reptile house. Harry reads the information board, and it states that the constrictor are from central and South America.

"So you are from America what's it like over there," Harry asks, his childlike questioning coming through. The constrictor shakes her head and points the tip of its tail to one of the plaques on a nearby wall. Harry turns his head towards where the boa's tail is pointing to and sees the plaque, it says that she was born and raised in captivity.

"Like me, huh," Harry said unconsciously, through the boa heard him say it.

~what do you mean 'like you', Hatchling.~ a voice says with a bit of a hiss in its 's eyes widen then look everywhere for the voice, he then finally notices that he is the only one in the snake exhibit.

"who said that?" harry asks slightly afraid, not noticing that the snake froze slightly. Harry then begins to hear tapping, coming from the boa's case. He turns around to face the boa, and the next thing that happens shocks harry.

~can you hear me Hatchling?~ harry heard the voice again, but it was from the boa, the same voice. He then looks at the snake in pure shock and amazement all in one.

"You can talk mrs. constrictor?" says questioningly, a few of the other snakes begin to listen in on their conversation. The boa was first shocked, then gave harry a smile, well as best of a smile could give.

~yesss hatchling, i can ssspeak. All sssnakes can ssspeak but mossst humansss cant underssstand usss. I think one of the other sssnakess listening in could explain to usss why.~ the constrictor hisses gently towards the human hatchling. Harry was shocked, the day was becoming cooler and cooler as it went on.

~yesss, i believe i can explain why he can underssstand usss.~ harry and the boa hear and see that it is a Mamoushi, a japanese pit viper.

~yesss, you young hatchling are one with magic, a rare sssight to sssee out in the open here in britain.~the Mamoushi states, harry gasped in fear of the word, both the mamushi, the constrictor, and the other snakes heard the fearful gasp but decided to put it in the back of their minds for now.

~i ssshall continue thisss explanation at another time.~ the mamushi snake states, the constrictor nods and then turns her head back to harry.

~ssso little hatchling, do you think you can tell me why you said,'like me' after reading the plaque~ the constrictor asks, harry remains quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"I said that i am like you because, well i just am. I am forced to live in a lace where i don't belong, i am ordered around on a daily basis. I am just like one of you seeing as i have my own little cage at the Dursleys. I live in a cupboard smaller than most of the cases in here, and survive off of the scraps they give me after they eat the food i am forced to cook for them called many names like freak or boy…" Harry just continues on and on about his life, the snakes listening in to the conversation were first shocked then quickly angered by the young hatchlings life so far. No one was more angry than the female boa constrictor, she was absolutely livid, how dare the whale on two legs, hose faced women, and their little pig do all of that to a sweet little hatchling. Many of the snakes who were listening in began to think up ways to get rid of the Dursleys in a rather excruciatingly painful way. Harry soon notices that he was starting to ramble, he then placed his hand over his mouth and began to look around to make sure no one was in the exhibit, the boa took this time to quell her anger towards these Dursley things.

~hatchling listen to me, and i believe that many of the snakes in here agree with me, that they have no right to do those things to you. Them calling you freak is just plain wrong when they are the freaks, i mean they all look like animals in some way shape, or attitude.~ she gently hisses to the hatchling. Harry nods and smiles slightly.

"Yea, hey do you think the zookeeper's might let them live here from now on, i mean they look and act like the animals we say they are. But i think they might not be pretty enough to bring a crowd." Harry then giggles a little at the end, the snakes who were listening in join in his small fit of giggles, the boa's being more evident.

~yes, maybe they ssshould go join the circus, from what the other humansss sssay they could fit right in with them. Well maybe if they looked more human, or more ssspecifacly, WERE human.~ the boa says and begins to go into a hissing laughing fit, Harry already in one along with the other snakes. Harry then heard his uncle's feet becoming louder and louder coming in this direction, and looks sadly towards the boa.

" i am going to have to leave soon i don't know if i will be back, but if I do you want to be friends?" Harry asks in a very hopeful voice, the boa just stares at him and shakes her head. Harry looked down sad that the snake he spent the most time talking to didn't want to be friends with him. Thought that did change when he heard something sifting through the sands n the constrictors cage, and then tapping on the glass. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt then it already did harry's head looked up and saw the boa's tail pointing to something in the sand. Harry takes notice of the words, and tears of joy are nearly falling from his eyes, the word he reads out is…

"Family." after saying this tears began to silently fall down his face.

~that's right hatchling, your oursss now can sssay otherwise. your our hatchling now and we are your family and nothing in the world will ever change that, no matter where you are we will always be there with you in heart and in spirit.~ the female boa hisses in a gentle and loving tone, which causes more silent tears to fall down Harry's face. She places her tail against the glass window, Harry was about to do the same until he was shoved to the ground rather harshly and 'accidentally' kicked on the side by none other than his cousin Dudley.

~hatchling!~ the female boa shouts, worried over her hatchling. She then hisses menacingly as the pig boy, Dudley smushes his face against her cage.

"Mom dad come look at what the snake is doing-"," yea Mrs. and Mr. Dursley come on look at it." both piers and Dudley shout, smushing their faces against the glass window looking into the now enraged female boa's case. The boa and a few of the other snakes began to hiss rather menacingly, and saying a lot of colourful words in their tongue. Harry soon got back up and glared hatefully at piers and Dudley, wishing for something bad to happen to them. Something did happen, something good for harry and something very, _very_ bad for the Dursleys and piers.

The glass window separating the boa from dudley and piers, suddenly vanished, no it wasn't just the boa's cage window, but all of the windows showing the inside of the snake cages disappeared. Upon the window vanishing, both piers and dudley feel into the cage into the cage, they both screamed in fright as they fell into the cage, into the water way. Vernon and petunia paled in fear of what the snake was going to do to their precious 'duders' and his friend. What neither of them notice was that everyone began to run out of the reptile house because of the other snakes slithering out of their cages. The boa, after realising the glass window separating her and freedom was gone quickly slithered out of her container, enjoying the frightened sound that came from the fat pig and his friend, she then quickly slithers towards harry just as vernon and petunia rush back towards her old prison.

~are you alright hatchling~ she hisses in concern and slowly wraps herself around the small child's body, neither of them notice the slight glow that appeared around them.

~yesss i am alright i have been hit hard… wait, mrsss. Boa how did you get out of your cassse?~ harry hissed out his question, which, after he realized that he had spoke like a snake would.

both dudley and piers began to stand up and were about to get out of the boas case but just as they were about to exit it, they felt the window in front of them. Dudley and piers became afraid, seeing as they were still in the boas cage, and began to repeatedly bang on the window. They kept trying to break it, so they could get out they also began to shout about getting them out of here. Petunia did what any responsible mother would do, she ran up to the boa's case, vernon following behind her. Petunia began to say comforting words, and multiple promises that they would be out soon. Vernon then heard hissing nearby, and turned his head to see harry with a boa wrapped around him, though he was too angry to realize that the boa was even there. His face turned into a very dark purple.

"you you FREAK, how dare you use your freakishness." Vernon shouts, he then curls his giant meaty hand into a fist and quickly punches harry in the face. Upon contact a loud and painful crack was heard, Vernon suddenly began to smirk realizing that he just broke the freaks nose. Harry screamed in pain as he fell back, and clutched his now broken a heavily bleeding nose unable to stop it as streams of it fall through the cracks in between his fingers. The boa and the other snakes were worried about the hatchling soon began to become enraged at the ugly baby blue whale with legs for what he did to a hatchling, THEIR hatchling. The boa lifts her head and swivels it towards Vernon and hisses darkly at him.

~How dare you do thisss to our little hatchling. You don't dessserve to be alive! ~ after she said this 6 snakes slithered forward at struck Vernon. The snakes were a black mamba (2 ½ feet long) it has dark Grey scales. A king cobra (3 feet long) it has dark brown scales and a yellowish scaled underbelly. A horned viper (1 foot 3 inches) it has grey scales and black diamond scale patterns on its back, and the last one was the mamushi from earlier,( 2 feet 2 inches) it has a very light brown scales and blotches of black and in the center was a light grey.(these are all real snakes and are all very venomous.) they pierced vernons legs and injecting him with a the same amount of poison that can kill an elephant 20 times over. Vernon quickly fell to the ground causing a mini earthquake,his body then began to spasm and foam started to come out of his mouth, he then died 3 seconds later.

Harry right ow was becoming afraid, he wanted to get out of the reptile house. the snakes could sense/smell the fear coming from the human hatchling, but only the ones that attacked Vernon and a few hatchlings began to slither towards him. Just before the the snakes could go any further, the doors to the reptile house was slammed open by the snake wranglers. And what they saw shocked them, there was an obese man on the floor dead with many bite marks on his leg, there was a horse-faced woman sitting on top of one of the railing bars, a very fat and a skinny child trapped in the boas cage all curled up seemingly they had gone slightly crazy. They then saw Harry and saw the some of the poisonous snakes slithering toward him as well as the boa wrapped around his body. They rushed over trying to save the young child, accidentally killing about 2 newborn hatchlings.

Harry seeing this shouts out at them to stop, but the wranglers believe it is towards the snakes coming to 'attack' him. They then killed 4 more snakes, only one was deadly the rest were safe, this time it was on purpose when they killed them. Harry then became enraged at the wranglers.

"I said STOP" Harry shouts, and hen a strong gust of wind moves towards the snake wranglers.

"AHHHHHHH!" one of the wranglers screams as his arm was sliced cleanly of by the gust of wind, the am now laid on the ground bleeding. the wrangler knelt to the ground in pain while clutching his shoulder was the severed arm came from, the other wrangler just stared at his coworker frozen in place.

"Wha-what the hell," he said before passing out from fear and shock.

Harry thought was sobbing and clutching his still broken nose, he was sobbing for the pain he feels in his nose and for the death of 6 snakes. The boa slowly moves around Harry's body so that its head was right next to his ear, and began to hiss gentle words into it trying to calm down the hatchling while also tightening its coils around the boy as a snake version of a hug.

Harry right now just wants to get out of there, and go far _far_ away from the humans with the other in his new snake family. The other snakes (the ones that bite Vernon and 7 hatchlings) wanted this too and began to coil themselves around many parts of Harry's body, trying to comfort the distressed hatchling as well. Suddenly a loud pop was head and harry with the snakes all coiled around him vanished from the spot they were in. they reappeared in a forested area, Harry then passed out due to both exhaustion and pain. The snakes just coiled up tighter to his body, trying to keep their new hatchling warm, and the other hatchlings just slithered under harry's raggedy old sweater trying to stay warm. The snakes then fell asleep just as another light blue glow shimmered around all of them, but mostly the hatchling. This glowing caused a ew things that were on him to break.

*Headmaster's office, Hogwarts*

Two weird looking machines were either steaming or beeping rather loudly until 'BOOM' they those who don't know there are three machines in the headmasters office one is keyed into the magic of one Harry James Potter to keep track of him so that the headmaster could always find him, the other was keyed into the blood wards at #4 privet drive, the last one was used to check to see if Harry Potter is still alive. The two machines that blew were the blood wards and the tracking one.

The headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, also known to many of the wizards in Britain as the leader of the light, and head of the order of the Phoenix was out. He wouldn't be back for another three weeks, due to him holding a meeting with beauxbatons academy of magic and drumstrung institute headmaster/headmistress. When he comes back it will be to late for him to try to find him using spells and charms. He wouldn't be able to get a reading of his (Harry's) location through his (Harry's) magic. Though when he returns he will have hope seeing his familiar had left, in search of the boy, or so he believes.

Fawkes was a phoenix, a very well known magical creature and symbol of light. He chose to stay the past few years Fawkes was becoming weaker and weaker, cause of the strain of remaining the familiar of Dumbledore. The bond wasn't like before, it had broken earlier this year but Dumbledore then used a special rune bracelet to keep the Phoenix by his side. Though Fawkes already knew of a way to get out of it but it would cost him. Fawkes knew what he had to do to escape from Dumbledore, and he could only feel sadness and anger towards his old partner, sad that his partner had strayed from the path of the light side for his own greedy desires, and anger that he would do such things to get more fame and money even if it meant taking them away from a child who knows nothing.

Fawkes had had enough of remaining with the old coot and waited until the perfect moment for him to escape from his (dumbledore's) clutches. Now with him gone and since he won't be returning for another three weeks now was the perfect time. Fawkes planned to uses a phoenix's ability to be rebirthed(if that is a word) to remove the chains, but he would also have to focus on the more dark attributes of the technique to do so since dumbledore had made it linked to his(fawkes) magical signature. Once he used the dark rebirth technique his entire being will change, though a phoenix can only do this once in there entire existence so once he went through with it he would no longer be a symbol of the light magics, he would be a symbol for the dark magics, becoming a chaos/dark phoenix. Once he saw the machines blow he decide it was now or never, fawkes closed his eyes and seemed to focus on something really hard on something, he then went up in black and purple flames and turned to ash, the bracelet strapped onto fawkes leg was cracked then shattered like glass. Fawkes wouldn't return for a long time from his ashes.

*minister of magic in britain office 2:30*

The minister of magic, cornelius fudge was reading a report that he had just received about some accidental magic. He would usually ignore seeing as it was always just some kid making something float or change colour, but this time when he read the name of the child he was shocked. The name read out 'Harry James Potter', and the accidental magic was a slicing hex, A SLICING HEX. fudge already knew about why dumbledore placed harry with the dursleys, and he totally agreed with it, britain needed a weapon against voldemort as well as any dark wizards in the near future. But right now after reading the report he had to fake acting concerned for the young boy-who-lived when they find out what was happening with there young hero, luckily very only he, dumbledore, and auror moody who they had swear under his magic not to release any info on the boy if he was found. He summoned moody to his office along with his squad of 3 aurors.

"We've just received info on someone using sectumsempra in muggle London zoo, I want everyone here to swear on their magic that whatever you learn there shall not be repeated, and you will only hand me a written up report of what has happened got it." fudge orders, and receives the swears,he then tells them the location of the zoo. The Aurors then aparate to the zoo.

Upon arrival, they began to question everyone present at the time, including petunia and the now slightly crazy Dudley and piers. They soon found out that the person who did this was living with them, they then wiped everyone's memory of the today's events except the parents of the children harry helped up, they remember the day fully because they left earlier and will be reading about the incident tomorrow in the paper.

Moody and his squad head over to #4 privet drive to find out why and how the child could do something like that. Upon arrival they began to search the place for the child's magical signature, you see magical children 'bleed' out magic since their magic is less contained than the adults, their magic bleeds out more than normal due to abuse, injury, emotions, etc… they tried to get a reading of the level of magic the child has a happy child will be from 3-6, a squib is from 1-2, a depressed one could give of a level of 7-8 while one that suffers from abuse will have one that is from 9-10.

After searching around the house and backyard, checking over all the rooms (bedrooms, bathrooms, Dudley's toy room, the guest room, living room, dining and kitchen), and came back with nothing. After about 20 minutes of searching and nothing, they were about to leave, until moody saw the large amounts of locks on the cupboard under the stairs door.

"Hey did either of you think to check in here." moody asked his squadron and receives a no from all of them.

"No offense sir, but I highly doubt that any one, muggle or wizard, would make a child sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." one of the newbie Auror stated and received a blank look from moody.

"I will let you off for saying that, i follow one rule and one rule only when doing investigations and when fighting, and that is 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'." moody states, and was about to continue when.

"Wha-what, sir i think you are right about one thing, im getting some strong readings coming from inside the cupboard." one of the older members said, moody nodded to his second in command and used alohomora on the locks. Once they were of and opened the door 2 of the newer recruits paled and threw up, while most of the older ones eyes widen or in moody's case one eye. Inside the cupboard was a very small mattress, if it could be called that when in reality it was just a bag from a lawnmower filled with grass. On the walls there were small pieces of paper with drawings/paintings, a few report cards, a few pictures, but the most prominent thing were the words written onto the wall in blood, BLOOD.

'Happy birthday to me today i am…' and their were 5 lines of blood, as if saying he was five years old. After they noticed the younger ones began puking at the sight of the bloody words written onto the walls of the cupboard. The older generation just seemed unfazed, unable to comprehend on what to feel exactly. The auror from before then casts the magic level reader spell, and then palled, because the number that came up was off of the scaling chart, it came up as a 13. Moody did the same thing, believing that it had to be wrong, but it wasn't.

"I want everyone to check an other places around the house that we wouldn't expect to see a child sleep in, the attic, the shed, any place in this house and i want you all to write up the report on each room that has a high magic number, go." moody shouts, and his fellow aurors did so, one thought going through their minds, 'who/why would someone do/allow this.

*2 hours later*

After returning to the ministry, and handed their reports over to fudge, who after they left hid the reports away and waited until dumbledore to return, hoping that he has a way of finding their weapon and has another way to make it obey their orders.

To be continued…..

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope that you like this one better than the original. Now the redo's of the chapters are going to be a 3 week wait for each because i am also redoing my raised by digimon story. please leave a comment on how or what i should do for the next chapter redo and i'll see if i can use it, until next chapter. Ja Ne.


End file.
